Tanya
by tingfs
Summary: "Hyung kau pernah... berciuman?" Seonho mendongkak tepat di depan wajah Guanlin. Suasana di ruang kelas dua itu berubah setelah pertanyaan eksentrik itu keluar dari bibir Seonho. GUANHO! [PD101. Wanna One. Lai GuanlinxYoo Seonho]


Tanya

Guanlin dan Seonho milik orang tua mereka, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

WARN! BxB alias Boyxboy alias shounen ai atau apapun itu! Tipo!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seonho mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen yang tersemat diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya pelan, menatap intens ke luar jendela, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam ke dalam genangan pikiran yang kian detik semakin dalam, pikiran dan pandangannya melayang menembus kaca jendela, biru terang masih menggantung di atas langit.

Kertas-kertas laporan yang berserakan di hadapannya terabaikan sesaat. Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dua jam yang lalu. Pemuda yang hobi makan lima kali sehari itu menoleh, merasakan sebuah tangan bergerak maju dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Guanlin membuka suara, menatap Seonho dengan pancaran mata khawatir, takut jika pemuda itu sudah merasa lapar karna belum makan siang.

Seonho menggeleng pelan. Jawaban yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk diberikan kepada pemuda lebih tua. Guanlin tersenyum samar, lalu menggerakan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Seonho, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya.

 _Guanlin hyung pernah melakukannya tidak, ya?_

Sederet kalimat konyol itu terus membesit di otak Seonho dan tidak mau pergi. Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya keras, membuyarkan hal-hal tidak senonoh yang kini sedang berterbangan di otak pintarnya, ini sudah menit kelima dan hal-hal tidak senonoh itu masih terbayang dan melayang-layang di otaknya dengan bebas.

Seonho menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya pelan.

 _Guanlin hyung jelas pernah melakukannya!_

"Seonho, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"HUAAAAAAAAA!"

Seonho hampir terjungkal dari bangku yang didudukinya. Guanlin reflek mencengkram lengan Seonho, kini matanya sepenuhnya memancarkan tatapan khawatir.

"Astaga, hati-hati."

"Kenapa juga wajahmu sedekat itu, hyung?!" Seonho masih sibuk mengatur debaran jantungnya yang entah berdebar karna hampir terjungkal atau karna mendapati wajah Guanlin yang terlalu dekat. Berada dekat-dekat dengan pemuda keturunan Taiwan itu memang membawa dampak yang tidak baik.

Guanlin menatap Seonho bingung, "Habis daritadi kau melamun terus, ada apa? Kau lapar? Atau ingin pulang?"

Seonho menggeleng keras seperti anak-anak, wajahnya merengut. "Tidak, aku kan sudah janji akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas osis ini."

Guanlin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kerjakan dengan cepat, setelah itu makan."

Seonho mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil, kembali melanjutkan bagian tugasnya, tapi itu hanya bertahan lima menit, setelah itu ia asik melamun lagi.

Perkataan Samuel mengenai ciuman kemarin benar-benar membawa dampak tidak baik pada Seonho, pemuda itu bahkan belum pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu semenjak berpacaran dengan Guanlin.

Seonho dan Guanlin sudah berpacaran kurang lebih satu bulan. Sejak saat itu juga Samuel terus menerornya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya masuk kedalam kategori privasi. Dimulai dari bagaimana Guanlin menyatakan perasaannya, bagaimana Seonho mengiyakan pernyataan pemuda Taiwan itu, dimana tempat Guanlin menyatakan perasaannya, dan hal lainnya yang sesungguhnya bukan urusan Samuel sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba wajah Seonho memanas, kalimat terakhir Samuel kembali terngiang indah dipikirannya.

" _Kau belum pernah berciuman dengan Guanlin hyung, ya?"_

Seonho melirik ke samping, ekor matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada bibir Guanlin yang setengah terbuka, tiba-tiba rona merah menjalar pelan di sekitaran wajahnya. Rasa penasaran mengerogoti otaknya untuk sepersekian detik, dia kembali mengamati Guanlin yang masih sibuk menulis.

Guanlin memang memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik selama ini, Seonho tidak pernah meragukan hal itu sama sekali.

"Hyung..."

Hingga kemudian secara tidak sadar Seonho mengeluarkan suaranya pelan, sangat pelan, tapi berhasil membuat Guanlin menyahut.

"Hm?"

"Apa hyung... pernah berciuman?" Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Seonho, tapi sedetik setelah itu ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hah?" Guanlin mengerutkan dahinya hingga alisnya bertautan, berusaha menyakinkan jika pendengarannya saat ini tidak salah.

Guanlin berusaha membuat kontak mata tapi Seonho menolaknya, pemuda itu malah mengedipkan matanya cepat, tatapannya melebar untuk sesaat dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit tapi setelah itu kembali terkatup dengan sangat canggung, berusaha menghindari tatapan dalam dari pemuda di hadapannya, keadaan Seonho saat ini sudah seperti ikan yang kekurangan oksigen.

"Kau pernah... berciuman?" Tapi rasa penasaran mematahkan akal sehatnya, Seonho mendongkakan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Guanlin, nada suaranya pelan dan sarat akan keraguan, namun masih terdengar jelas karna kelas yang begitu hening, tidak ada seorangpun di tempat ini selain mereka berdua.

Suasana canggung menggelayut pelan diantara keduanya. Diam-diam Seonho mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan Samuel yang sudah membuatnya mengatakan hal aneh ini. Seonho menundukan wajahnya, lalu memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja dengan tidak nyaman.

Saat Seonho berhasil mengumpulkan nyali, dia kembali menatap Guanlin. Seonho dapat melihat pemuda itu terkejut untuk sesaat, tapi setelah itu tatapannya menghangat, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Menatap Seonho dengan begitu intens.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi jika ingin kucium?"

Guanlin mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu licin, jawabannya terlalu santai dan itu membuat wajah Seonho kembali memerah, setiap otot wajah yang Guanlin keluarkan tak luput dari pandangan matanya sekarang.

Saat Seonho masih sibuk menyambungkan saraf-saraf otaknya yang berceceran, Guanlin mencondongkan tubuhnya, ada senyum setengah menertawakan yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

Lalu sebelum Seonho dapat menyimpan hal itu di dalam memori otaknya dia menyadari wajah Guanlin yang mendekat, saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut lima senti Seonho bingung harus bergerak maju atau mundur, akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam saja dengan tangan dan bahu yang bergetar hebat.

Nafas hangat Guanlin menerpa wajahnya, Seonho dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Guanlin yang masuk secara langsung ke dalam penciumannya dan itu tidak baik sekali untuk kesehatannya.

Guanlin meraih dagu Seonho dan hidung mereka bersentuhan, sesaat Seonho berharap ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelasnya, namun harapan itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyelamatkannya dari situasi memalukan ini.

Seonho tidak tau harus melakukan apa, Guanlin benar-benar menciumnya tepat dibibir. Napas Seonho tertahan sesaat, Guanlin bahkan tidak memberinya celah untuk bernapas sedetik saja dan itu menyusahkan Seonho.

Ciuman itu membuat Seonho melenguh sesaat dan lidah Guanlin mendesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya sedetik setelah itu, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Suara mengecap yang ditimbulkan oleh mereka berdua menimbulkan sensasi yang tidak biasa di dalam kepala Seonho, kaki terlatihnya yang biasa melakukan basketpun tidak dapat mempertahankan tungkai kakinya agar tidak bergetar dan melemas.

Kemudian Seonho secara reflek mencengkaram dasi dan seragam Guanlin, seakan-akan jika Seonho melakukan itu sensasi panas ditubuhnya akan tersalur ke tubuh Guanlin. Setiap kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan saat itu membuat jantung Seonho nyaris keluar dari dadanya, ini memabukkan tapi juga mendebarkan.

Guanlin melepas ciuman itu secara perlahan, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan mata terbuka setengah. Guanlin tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Seonho, membuat Seonho menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, kadang-kadang wajah datar Guanlin itu dapat terlihat amat seksi.

―seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Berciuman itu tidak buruk, kan?"

Pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu mengatakan hal itu tepat di depan wajah Seonho, lalu duduk kembali di kursinya dengan normal sambil mengeluarkan cengiran gusi andalannya―seolah dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa.

Mendengar kalimat itu wajah Seonho kembali panas, dia membuang wajahnya cepat, tidak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk membalas perkataan Guanlin. Ini begitu memalukan, ingin rasanya Seonho berlari sejauh-jauhnya hingga jarak radius satu kilometer tercipta diantara keduanya.

Ekspresi datar dan santai milik Guanlin entah kenapa menciptakan perasaan kesal di dalam hati Seonho dalam beberapa aspek. Seonho terdiam, merasakan bibirnya yang masih sangat basah, membayangkan hal aneh lainnya yang mungkin dapat terjadi.

Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi dalam hati Guanlin ingin sekali meninju dirinya sendiri karna telah merenggut ciuman pertama kekasih polosnya itu dengan tidak elit, dia serasa seperti om-om yang baru saja mencabuli anak di bawah umur.

Keduanya akhirnya saling memalingkan wajah satu sama lain, Guanlin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, sedangkan Seonho menopang wajahnya dan kembali menatapi jendela besar disana, tiba-tiba mereka merasa waktu berjalan sebegitu lambatnya saat ini. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Jadi siapa yang salah disini, kemesuman Guanlin atau Seonho yang terlalu polos?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA APA INI

Oke jangan gebukin saya karna fic gajelas ini

Review? :3


End file.
